


Sugared Coffee, Banana Plants, and Old Books

by Paintergirlcm



Category: The Rings of royality
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintergirlcm/pseuds/Paintergirlcm
Summary: Caroline is a lesbian who gets a crush on local goth girl with mommy issues named calytrix and together they go through life and help each other grow as people and become better people because of it.
Relationships: Caroline/Calytrix, Fiona/Daemon
Kudos: 2





	1. Thirsty plants

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an rp I'm in but feel free to tag along I promise ill try to make this easy for anyone to understand but feel free to read along and fall in love with these characters with me.

I glanced up looking over at the woman sipping a black coffee writing a report, psychology books next to her along with binders stuffed with notes, which she glanced at for reference every once in a while. Long raven hair pulled into a tight bun, strands that escaped framed her face. The computer screen illuminated gorgeous dark eyes like little voids drawing in my gaze with every movement tracing the words on the screen with precision.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Fiona asked softly with her hands working on a latte art for a very excited customer who was probably just going to take a picture then leave. 

Looking down at the watering can in my hand and one of the several banana plants placed around the cafe I tried to remember what I was supposed to be doing before I got distracted.

"Um I was watering the plants," I quickly replied trying to brush off the fact that fiona had just caught me staring at a woman who I've never had more than a five-second conversation at a register with.

"Didn't you already do that this morning?" she looked at her eyebrow quipped, not buying it.

"um...they’re um, very thirsty today?" She leaned looking over my shoulder eyes immediately locking onto the woman. "ah, I see they are not the only ones," she smirked at me, smugly turning back to the customer.

“Wha- No-no it's not like that-'' I Tried to argue back taking another stealing glance over at the woman as she started packing up her things to leave.

"Is it that late already?" I mutter glancing up at the clock. Sure enough it was 7 o’clock already, that meant I only had an hour left in my shift. The woman ordered one more black coffee leaving a small tip before stepping out of the small college cafe.

I finished my chores glancing over to Fiona who looked weirdly excited about something. I mean Fiona loves her job and always enjoys handing the customers their order despite being more on the shy side but, she looked like she was pulling a prank on someone and waiting for them to get the punchline. she turned noticing my gaze, her face breaking out into a mischievous smile.

"What is it?" She rarely has that smile on and last time she did I had to get told by a customer that I had a foam mustache from my coffee that morning.

"hm?" she responded innocently "I didn't do anything."

I raised an eyebrow, Fiona usually breaks rather quickly and spills what she did.

she looked back, her expression dripping with fake innocence. Causing us to fall into a battle on who would give up first and break eye contact.

She was about to break before a customer walked up to the register saving her. Well, it  couldn't have been that bad, Fiona is harmless.


	2. Unknown Number

The sound of the slamming door behind me filled my ears as I collapsed down on the couch exhausted. Silently hoping the rough cushions would crush my skull and let me escape the mortal realm, so I don't have to write the essay due next week. After a minute of disappointing reality, my phone vibrated in my back pocket.

**Unknown Number 420-696-1987:**

**Um, hello?**

'What the hell?' was all my brain could reasonably think of after burning most of its brain cells on the test today. Quickly my fingers move typing a response

_ Hello? _

_ Who is this? _

_ How did you get this number? _

‘Maybe they accidentally typed in the wrong number combination?’ my brain thought, playing out different scenarios.

**Didn’t you write it on my coffee mug?**

Freezing, the thought of this being the woman entered my head.

Maybe Fiona played a prank on me? But this is extreme even for her.

_ Um no sorry _

_ Wait, are you talking about mermaid coffee on Salisbury lane? _

Yes, that’s the one. 

**I'm a regular there.**

**Usually, I get black coffee and study?**

Fuck. Me.

_ I’m so sorry I um- _

_ Yes, I work there as a barista but I didn't write my number on your mug my friend must have _

_ One second I will text her to confirm _

**Okay?**

My cheeks felt hot as my fingers quickly swiped over to Fiona’s text quickly typing out a message.

_ YOU DIDN'T  _

_ DO NOT TELL ME YOU GAVE MY NUMBER TO THE HOT LADY _

**SHE RESPONDED!!!!**

**THAT'S GOOD!**

_ THAT’S NOT WHAT I'M FOCUSING ON! _

Well, I might focus on that later- no this isn’t a good time.

_YOU GAVE HER MY NUMBER_

**I couldn’t help it you were just staring**

**at her from afar like some creepy stalker**

_ THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THAT YOU GAVE A STRANGER MY NUMBER _

Setting the phone down on my chest I cover my face with my hands screeching into them.

‘Maybe I can change my name and move to another state?’

Before I can concoct a background story, the door opens. 

“Caroline?” Alyssa stated worriedly. I mean, understandable after hearing your roommate making a Pterodactyl screech. “Are you okay?”

'No, Fiona set me up with my crush of the last five months without my permission.' my brain thought bitterly

“Im fine,” was my real response though.

"you don't exactly sound fine,” She stated, placing something heavy on the counter, "come here, help me put up groceries."

Letting out a loud sigh, I removed my hands from my face and looked up at Alyssa, who was moving stuff to the fridge and pantry. ‘Well at least she is normal’ I think, smiling and getting up to help. In an act of spite, I place my phone on the counter ignoring it.

Alyssa talked about her day while I tried desperately to fit everything in the fridge.

“Frye got promoted again,” she said, angrily putting things into the pantry, “dad is on my back again about being mature like him”

Shaking my head as I fit the frozen beef into the freezer, mouthing along as she pulls her Mr. Dayton voice out.

“Alyssa, take note from Frye,” she starts, my mouth moving in time with just as much vigor “He’s got a promotion and now working up to CEO. You can’t keep relying on our family’s money even though I don't pay attention to you or see that you’ve been spending less and have a job.”

This was starting to get bad…

“Nope! I don't see that instead I just see Mr.Daddy’s boy who could never do anything wrong. Don't mind, as I get you completely taken out of the will, hell you could probably go and become a stripper and die and I wouldn’t care” she angrily went on 

I needed to intervene now.

Grabbing two popsicles, I put one on the back of Alyssa’s neck making her stiffen from the cold.

Opening one of the drawers, I grabbed some scissors and cut the top off of the popsicles before handing it back to Alyssa.

“Here popsicle for your pop-problems”

She turned, her pupils were bigger and the red on the rims of her eyes meant she had hidden in the car and cried before coming up. Sighing I put the other unopened popsicle in my mouth.

“Thanks” she replied, a small smile warming her face up.

“Anything else happening?” I gently wiped her cheek in what I hope to be a comforting way.

“Um,” she starts sucking on the popsicle thinking back, “I believe, Andrew invited me to his party tonight”

A dangerous glint appeared in her eyes as an idea formed in her head.

Oh no, you don’t.

“Don't even think about it, Alyssa.”

She looked shocked finishing up.

“What! I just want to have a bit of fun,” closing the pantry, she leaned against the doors.

"Last time you went you got blackout drunk and people had to drop you off at our door," my voice probably switched to mom mode "at this rate you're going to lose your liver!"

Then she had the nerve to roll her eyes.

"I’ll be fine caroline," she said, her eyes glancing at my phone as it went off, "are you gonna answer that?"

The familiar music of Fiona's ringtone filled the quiet space around the phone.

"Nope, I am mad at her," I reply sharply, turning away from the phone to emphasize this.

she gave my number to my crush so, even though it's childish, she's getting the silent treatment.

Alyssa raised her eyebrows surprised, glancing back over at the phone as it quietly went "what she do?"

"she gave my phone number to a customer," I grumbled into the popsicle.

Alyssa choked.

"SHE ACTUALLY DID IT-" she wheezed looking at me in surprise, "I thought she would chicken out"

"I should have known you had something to do with this" I sighed finishing my popsicle.

'Alyssa and Fiona text each other everything, of course, she heard about my crush and this so had Alyssa's name written all over it'.

"To be fair,” she finished dying holding up a finger “I never thought she would actually go through with it.”

“That doesn’t change that-,” I sighed frustrated, thinking about the poor women who got dragged into this, “okay whatever”

  
Alyssa smiled apologetically “I’m sorry, I'll take all the blame. Just don't be mad at Fio she was just a henchman.”

  
“It’s fine I just need to explain the situation to the woman,” speaking of which she probably needs a response soon.

“Yeah, and I need to get ready for that party,” Alyssa nodded moving off the pantry doors towards her bedroom.

Walking over I grab my phone seeing I have a missed call from Fiona and a few new twitter and Ao3 notifications. 

Well, I guess mom said you miss all the punches you don’t throw...

  
  



	3. New Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait what

Moving to my room, I plop on my bed thinking of ways to tell the woman what happened in the nicest way possible so she’ll at least not think I'm a stalker.

_ Hey sorry it took so long _

_ Apparently, they thought it would help me if they gave you my number _

**Why did they think that?**

Oh, I guess now I have to tell her.

_ You see um _

_ Well I kinda have a big crush on you _

_ And the thought if they gave you my number  _

_ It might help me score a date with you? _

The small dots of a response light up my screen. Nervously, I bit my lip messing with the skin.

**Oh.**

**I wasn't expecting that response, I honestly thought this was a prank.**

**I am not really out there as of the moment but, I suppose I could maybe do sometime next week about 9.**

**Apologies, I am new to this sort of thing.**

I stare at the screen in shock. Scanning over the text again and again until the words finally sink in.

No.

Way.

Flipping over my phone underneath me, I scream into my pillow kicking my feet up and down with pure joy.

Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god-

I need to respond-

_ You're fine!! _

_ th-that sounds um- _

_ That um that sounds wonderful  _

_ Um sorry, I didn't think you would actually agree to a date- _

_ My name is caroline Btw _

**It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline :)**

**my name is Calytrix.**

Calytrix… her name is calytrix. 

It’s so perfect. I could feel my heart melting, sighing contently.

‘Calytrix, caly-Trix. cal-y-Trix’ the name repeated in my head as my cheeks started to hurt from smiling. 

I have to plan a date-

HOW DO I PLAN A DATE-

Thoughts rushed through my head as I sat staring at my phone looking at her messages.

Looking down I'm surprised to see new messages from her.

**Do you want me to do anything in particular?**

**Like, meet at your place or…**

Fuck-

_ Oh um, do you have anything in mind? _

_ I can pick you up around 8:30 _

_ I mean I think you look pretty in general so I um I really don’t care what you wear _

Staring at the last message, I wonder if I had gone too far.

**Oh, why thank you**

**I don’t know how to drive so, I usually walk places but my address is**

**3420 Maple pine drive, 38632.**

**I live in an apartment complex with a friend.**

**And I um I do not have anything in particular in mind you can choose.**

Fuck okay-

Maybe…

Maybe Alyssa can help.

Getting up, I walked over to Alyssa’s room across the apartment, music gently creeping out of the door.

Knocking, I stared at the phone, a smile finally settling back on my face as Alyssa gave the all-clear. 

I had a date!

Throwing open the door, I flung myself on her bed as Alyssa changed in the bathroom. Feeling a small taste of flight as I bounced slightly.

“Al, I need your help!” 

My body and mind felt light with love. I couldn’t wait for next week, even though I had to plan it.

Speaking of.

“Yeah, Caro?” Alyssa’s rose-red voice called out as cheesy pop 2000’s songs came out of her phone, “what do you need?”

I excitedly sat up, a contagious smile feeling through my chest making even the stupid songs of love give me a high better than any drug.

“Well, I need someone to help me plan a date,” I teasingly yell back, smiling as I can hear the absolute silence before the storm.

The bathroom door flung open as Alyssa raced out, still only the bare makeup on as she tackled me back on the bed, making me let out a screech of fear.

“YOU HAVE A WHAT???” She yelled at me, a brightly shocked smile on her face, “ Awwwww, My baby is finally growing up and getting out there.”

She teasingly said rubbing my cheek with hers in a fake motherly way.

I laughed, pushing her off me while she giggled. 

“Never mind, I'll plan it on my own” I jokingly mocked, moving to the edge before Alyssa wraps her hands around my waist pulling me back.

“Nuh-uh! Now tell momma Alyssa everything!” she said.

And so I do, I tell her every detail.

Man, I hope this date turns out well.

  
  



	4. Demisexual Dismay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calytrix is in a situation that is unusual and awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the date and is from Calytrix's point of view.

The girl in the reflection stared back at me. Her expression was Stoney, but nervous as she shifted in a long black vintage dress, a stark difference to her pale white skin, matching the slightly gothic makeup Orion had helped her put on along with her long straight black hair showering down her back.

Mother would hate how I looked.

“Orion are you sure I look okay?” I asked, adjusting my necklaces, a silver cross, and black choker both picked out by Orion, “I feel like this is a little… more than I usually am” 

“You look great,” he smiled, brushing out my hair, “trust me Caroline won't be able to keep her eyes off you.”

Biting my lip I fidgeted with my hands nervously questioning if I should have ever listened to daemon who gently suggested I get out there.

I glance at the time, “8:50” she’s supposed to be here already

8:55…

8:57…

9:00..

I furiously turn in circles ‘what am I doing! I got dressed up and I'm wearing PUMPS! I should have just said no and I wouldn't be in this situation-

The sound of the buzzer pulled me out of my thoughts.

Taking a deep breath to calm my racing mind I walked to the door steading myself.

‘It’s just a girl I am fine I can do this’

With that thought squaring my shoulders I open the door.

In the doorway stood a girl she was about to knock again, she looked...cute. I suppose.

Her frame was Pettite. I almost hadn’t even seen her when I opened the door having to look down at her, Soft short locks rested on her head shining auburn in the light. She wore a pink slightly fit flare vintage dress bringing out her more chubby figure. 

Her eyes were a very soft calming shade of blue. 

She smiled shyly at me.

“I’m so sorry for being late, I had forgotten I had to drop this kid I babysit off at his dance recital,” she explained, “my friend was supposed to do it but she was already gone and doesn’t answer her phone when at parties and I um, I am so, so sorry”

Her voice sounded charming and sweet, like cherry pie, but also soft and gentle like jasmine, so at least I wouldn’t get a headache.

“Ah, it um it is quite alright,” smiling I stepped down locking the door, “I hope your friend is alright”

From the corner of my eye, I caught her staring her mouth slightly open.

“Is something the matter?” I raised an eyebrow curious what had gotten her so distracted.

She blinked at me something strange in her gaze quickly closing her mouth blushing.

“You look… beautiful calytrix…” she sounded spellbound.

Huh, this is really awkward.

Biting the inside of my cheek I gave her a closed-lip smile and stepped down waiting for this to already be over.

Caroline followed suit walking down to the car with me. It was small but comfortable and Caroline even opened my door for me which was...odd but I guess it was nice of her.

Once we were in the car, Caroline seemed to detail our evening.

“Um, so I thought that we could go to a bar, grab something to eat, drink and maybe dance. Does um, that sound fun?” She gave me a gentle smile, opening the floor for any discussion.

“That sounds fine,” I say back sweetly, absolutely hating the idea of going to the bar already missing the comfort of my desk and studies.

She nodded, seemingly sure of her idea, and started driving.

The club was awful. I hated the loud drunk people everywhere, two people made out in a corner of a booth and not to mention I couldn't even speak to Caroline which made the whole idea of a date pointless.

We both ate our nacho’s in silence. Neither of us even got alcohol. Finally, we left. I was just happy to get out of the club. The night had been terrible so far, which only furthered my thought or my desk and studies the psychology books unread still (those things are fucking dense).

The only bad part about leaving was that now Caroline looked deafened which made me feel like a jerk.

“Um I guess that was a terrible idea heh,” her voice was quiet and soft, “I should just, bring you home huh”

Her shoulders were slumped and despite my yearn to go home I felt pity for the small girl.

Weakness, I could practically hear my mom saying.

“No, it’s okay,” sighing I know I'm probably going to regret this, “why don’t we go to the park. We can walk around for a bit and that way we can actually talk to each other”

She seemed to perk right back up her eyes looking at me with a shine of hope in them.

“Oh! Um okay, sure!” okay maybe the smile on her face made me regret it a tiny bit less. 

Once we arrived at the park, Caroline parked getting out. She seemed a little nervous.

I smiled, so she is scared of the dark?

Rolling my eyes I was at least thankful that she wasn't trying to open my door for me anymore.

Nodding Caroline seems happy that at least someone is here to accompany her. I can't say the same for me. I enjoy the darkness of the night. It's quiet and beautiful.

Caroline was the one to break the silence she had migrated next to me looking at the surroundings slightly nervous “so what's your major?”

“Psychology,” I responded admiring the beauty of the night, “what is yours?”

I respond trying to be polite.

She laughs slightly embarrassed, “I’m an English major, and one day I really want to be a teacher,” she smiles. It was brighter than before.

Good, she's feeling better.

“Okay name your three favorite things” she smiles as she seemed to get more comfortable venturing off and balancing on the rocks that lined the path holding her arms out sideways to keep her balanced.

The question threw me off slightly making me think.

Three things I like….

“Well I like coffee, my studies and, I suppose I like the color black” I answer nodding my head, “what are three things you like?”

This wasn't the worst. I suppose she seemed to have calmed down and I could definitely be friends with her if it wasn't for her whole crush thing. 

I looked over after a while and she seemed to be putting a lot of thought into such a silly question.

“I guess I like… my friends and family, um old books, and um 1950’s dresses,” she giggles out the last answer. I looked at her intrigued, “I know- I know weird right but I just like the look of them! I'm actually wearing my favorite one right now. It cost me a pretty penny but it was so worth it!!” 

She twirled while going to the next rock somehow without tripping.

Impressive. 

“So, you like vintage things?” I ask, thinking about the very vintage dress I was wearing.

“I mean kinda but only from the 1950s and only some things” She replies still walking on the rocks “like dresses and make-up I like but other things like girdles, the cold war, racism and bullet bras, not my thing.”

I surprise myself by the airy laugh that her response seemed to force out of me. 

She paused, looking at me before smiling then continuing on her mission to balance on every rock.

I brush it off as she must have just been surprised by my laugh as much as I was.

“I would hope you didn't like racism” I reply teasingly, “but on a different note what made you become a barista?”

She thought for a bit.

I admired that a bit no matter how silly of a question she always seemed to completely think about an answer.

“Well me and my roommate both applied while looking for work and they hired me instead of her,” She smiled, “but other than that I saw some tik toks from barista's and thought it might be fun!”

I nodded accepting the answer.

“My turn, how do you drink such bitter coffee?” she smiled teasingly letting me know it was a silly question.

“Well then I must rebuttal,” I tease back, “why do you like it so sweet?”

This was definitely more pleasant than the bar.

“Because black coffee is so bitter” she makes a disgusted face sticking her tongue out “I can't stand the stuff how do you find pleasure drinking that”

I can't help but crack a small smile at her inability to drink real coffee.

“Black coffee is good,” I simply state back.

“Howwww,” she questions, hopping down from the rocks now shorter than me again.

“It has a more roast flavor and is sweet enough for me,” I reply looking down at her, “honestly though I drink it too fast to savor the flavor” 

She shook her head in disapproval “never talk to me or my son again”

The walk continued until we had to turn back around our feet telling us it's time to head home.

Pulling up to the apartment, I was almost sad to leave.

Caroline shifted turning to me “um do you want me to walk you to the door?”

“No, that won't be necessary,” I responded, tone light, I reached to get out before turning back around, “I um, I had fun. We should… do this again sometime.”

I nod to her unsure of how to make this not awkward.

She seemed stunned before a giant smile exploded on her face

“Really!!” her smile bright as the sun I had to stop the reflex to cover my eyes.

“Yes, but this time don't take us to another bar,'' I reply teasingly before getting out waving as I unlocked and walked inside.

“Well well someone’s home late,” daemon replied grabbing some cold pizza out of the fridge, “so how did your date go”

I rolled my eyes.

“It went fine a little rough at first but I ended up enjoying myself,” I responded walking over and stealing some pizza.

“Ah so I was right?” he replied with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“I haven't ever the idea of what you're talking about,” I responded, ready to turn in for the night listening to daemon laugh.

My phone buzzed in my purse picking it up. I saw a text from caroline.

**Caroline:**

**Have a good night!!**

**Hope to see you soon**

Thinking about the latter half of the night I couldn't help but send a response back 

_ You as well. _

_ And I'll probably get coffee with in the next  _

_ 12 hours so expect me at the café. _

**You have a caffeine addiction**

I roll my eyes at the same words said by daemon and his brother too much to count.

_ It keeps you in business does it not? _

**Okay it does**

**But it doesn't mean you don't have an addiction**

_ Never said I didn't _

Humming I got ready for bed I definitely hadn't expected the night to go as well as it did but it was fun.

  
  



	5. Drago Bludvist and sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calytrix needs coffee and a quiet place to study, caroline can prove both!   
> gay happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carolines Pov

I walked out of my second to last class of the day ecstatic that my short story got a high grade, heading to philosophy, I noticed some construction going on in the biology region of campus. Finally! That section seemed older than dirt, so it was good to see them getting an update to the buildings.

Me and Calytrix have been keeping up through text agreeing to go slow. It's been a couple of weeks since our first date. The memories of the walk in the park make the A, I got nothing in comparison.

Walking into the philosophy building, I noticed that it's way more crowded than usual. 

Odd… finally making my way through the crowd I wonder if I was in the wrong building no one was familiar. I wasn't late a little early actually but still no one.

Scouring the crowds I try to search for someone familiar before setting my eyes on straight black hair?

Calytrix? What's she doing in the philosophy building? 

Shuffling my way to her through the crowd I eventually catch up to her.

“Calytrix?” she turns startled, her eyes have slightly bigger bags under them, “what are you doing in the philosophy building?”

She stared at me like I wasn't getting a joke.

“Since Raymond Hall is currently starting to get construction work done on it all biology and psychology majors classes are moved here,” she explains before yawning, “I have a developmental course here now”

Her eyes look dull unfocused on her surrounding as much as they usually are, her hair was tied into a rare tight ponytail small flyaways making a crown-like look on her head. Her shoulders were slugged, her poster still fighting to stay right but tiredness seemed to weigh on her.

“You okay you look tired,” I finally asked, motioning to her body, “did you not sleep well last night?”

She looks at me, gears turning in her head as she processes my words.

“Oh um stars sorry,” She rubs her eyes standing straighter than before, “my roommate works with animals, he's an um…” she pauses thinking of the word, “he's a Vet major works at the adoption center on flamons road”

She pauses yawning again adorable as a kitten before continuing completely unaware of how cute she is.

“He adopted a puppy that the shelter was going to transfer to a kill shelter,” she seems angry as she explains what they were going to do, “anyway I haven't been able to study properly or get any sleep since um…” she stares into space thinking about how many days it's been, “um Tuesday I think?”

“This week or,” I looked at her concerned “like last Tuesday,”

She thinks for a while thinking back before pulling out a small black journal from her messenger bag flipping back a few pages she nods “last Tuesday”

I stare at her completely concerned. I noticed she seemed more sluggish and stayed later than usual but I assumed school had been weighing on her.

“Is that why you’ve been in the café so much?” I looked her up and down her black long sleeve had some pet hair on it and her jeans were slightly wrinkled especially around her right leg.

Shifting she hid her right leg slightly behind her now before nodding “it is the only quiet place that has coffee, daemon, and Orion took the coffee machine out of our apartment claiming it was for my own good,” she scoffed.

I have a coffee machine…

“I um I have a coffee machine,” I could see the light returning to Calytrix’s eyes, “you can come over to my place and study if you let me experiment with coffee”

She glanced confused “What do you mean?”

“Well the café is trying out some new coffee and they want me to be familiar with the brand and how it works but I tried it and it's too bitter for my taste,” that's not entirely true the coffee wasn't too bitter but I know she likes bitter coffee, “and I know you like that so what do you say?”

She looks at me quizzingly like one of her books before nodding

“Okay I'll do it,” she nods tiredly, “um we can meet back here and you can drive me to my house then we can go to yours.”

“Um, y-yeah of course!” I nod excitedly.

She nods finching as her watch beeps telling her it's time to go to class.

“Okay see you here, after class,” she nods a small closed-lip smile.

“O-Okay see you later!” I smile waving goodbye excitedly as I disappear back into the crowd.

Okay okay, now where the hell is my classroom.

* * *

“Okay remember the homework for tonight?” no one nodded but he continued like we did, “Now Raymond hall is closed for maintenance and construction so they will be joining us and with that, you are dismissed!” the professor said closing the projector. 

Finally, my hands hurt from writing notes.

I sigh, putting things in my backpack before getting out of there. Outside the building, Calytrix sat on a bench, her messenger bag next to her scribbling in the black journal from earlier. 

She looked gorgeous beyond belief. Soft long black hair falling down her back from the ponytail the gray clouds in the sky made her contrasting blue jeans and fair skin-pop. 

She was beautiful…

Looking up from her journal she noticed me waving to see if I saw her. 

Hah, like I could miss her. 

Smiling I walked towards her just trying not to trip over my own feet

“Ready to go?” she asked, pulling her messager bag over her head, slipping the book and pen into it.

I nodded trying to not stare or do anything weird.

“My um my car is just over by the union,” I say as the walking forward Calytrix joins next to me moving slower despite being taller than me.

A couple of awkward minutes pass through us as we walk.

Why can't I just talk to her! I was okay in the park!

“So English major?” Calytrix surprised me breaking the silence, “What's the story behind that”

“Oh um well I guess it runs in the family, my father is a writer and my mother is a teacher, they’re both in Kenya as of right now,” She listens raising an eyebrow in curiosity, “my father is writing about the town they’re in and how the community is growing while my mother works with girls escaping genitalia mutilation. Teaching them how to start a business or trade.”

I loved them so much sadly they couldn't call much…

“They both used to the library in my home town when I was growing up”

She looks impressed nodding her head

“They sound… nice,” she smiles tiredly, “must have been very good parents”

I shrug, my parents weren't superheroes

“They are still parents,” I reply, “anyways, the same question back at you, why did you choose psychology?”

She stares straight thinking before nodding

“We’re here”

Looking up surprised, Sure enough, we were at the student union, and my car parked a few steps ahead.

“Oh we are,” I laugh slightly not realizing how much time had passed, “sorry I guess I got caught up talking about my parents, sorry um you can tell me while in the car”

She shakes her head following me to the car “that's okay it's really quite a dull reason.”

Getting in settling I place my bag in the back, smiling as Calytrix settles next to me.

“Do you want some tunes?” I glance at her putting in the ignition key the radio automatically tuning to my Bluetooth playlist, “I can change it if you want”

She shakes her head as the music plays a pop song about rain.

“Okay um,” I pull out my phone starting directions to her house, “there will be there in 30 minutes”

The car came to a stop as the light shifted to red. I tapped along to the current song completely focused on the road. Finally, the light turned green checking the other cars. I went forward shifting to my after school relaxation habit of singing along with the song.

“Dance up and down” I replied, feeling the song's melody starting in my blood “still going round!”

“Move at the Top! Speed! Of Sound!” 

Smiling I let go, letting the words escape my mouth as I focus on not hitting another car forgetting Calytrix was next to me, not even noticing her as she looked at me slightly with a mix of impressment and humor a small closed-lip smile naturally resting on her face with a brow raised in confusion. 

Moving to the beat lightly I followed the navigator turning down the street to her house before parking.

“Okay um here is your stop,” I blush, realizing I had been singing with her in the car, “um, I'll wait here.”

She nodded a small amused smile on her face before getting out of the car walking into the house. 

Caroline leaned back, sighing and rubbing her eyes. Luckily, she didn't have a shift tomorrow morning. 

Even though the glass she heard barking making her chuckle as she watched Cal come out of the house a man following holding…

Fucking christ how many textbooks does she have-

Both of them had at the very least four textbooks in their hand a second man came out of the house holding an adorable little puppy.

I need to pet him.

Unlocking my car I quickly ran up the path Calytrix and her friend, I think I recognized him from the café, giving me odd glances but I quickly was entranced by the slobbering wiggling bundle of joy in the other man's arms.

“Awww what a cute little puppy!!” I automatically reach out petting the slobbering adorable mess, try and sniffle and lick my hand, “He's so cuuuute, what's his name?”

The man holding them seemed stiff and surprised.

“Um oh-” he turned to the dog chuckling “Drago.”

I glanced up at him surprised “Like Drago Bludvist from How to Train Your Dragon?”

Chuckling he nods embarrassed.

“I love it!” little Drago Bludvist clearly had bloodlust in his eyes as he wiggled his chubby body in the man's arms, “Oh! Um, my name is Caroline.”

He nods smiling “Orion” he nods to the taller man helping Calytrix pack my trunk with books, “That is daemon he’s my older brother”

I nod looking at the man that was a least a foot taller than me.

“Caly mentioned she had roommates but nothing more,” I give him a warm smile trying to warm up to him, “it's good to finally have a name and face”

laughing he shifted to the little adorable baby in his arms to be comfortable.

“yeah she is very secretive I’ve been her roommate for three years and didn’t know she had a half-sister till a few weeks ago”

“She has a half-sister??” My eyes widen darting back to Calytrix surprised before turning back to Orion.

“Yeah but that’s all I know,” he shrugs, “apparently she got a letter in the mail a few weeks ago From someone named Tangled Lancy. She wouldn't go into detail about it either, just told me it was her sister.”

I played with the little white slobbering snowball listening to Orion intensely.

“Caroline, you ready?” Calytrix suddenly called right as he finished.

“Yeah!,” I called back giving the slobbery puppy a kiss on the forehead, “it was nice to meet you Drago Bloodfist and it was nice to meet you too, Orion.”

“Nice to meet you too Caroline”

I give the adorable baby one last scratch behind the ear before walking back to the car nodding to Daemon as I pass by.

Calytrix gave me a suspicious look before looking at Orion.

“What?” I turn back looking as the two brothers enter the house, “what's wrong?”

“Nothing”

She climbed into the car without a second glance waiting patiently for me.

I climbed into the driver's seat giving her a confused glance before buckling up and driving away to my house.

We sat in silence for most of the drive, thinking about how to process the new information. 

Calytrix's voice broke through my thoughts as I stared forward focused on the road.

“Caroline?” I flinched and my gaze snapped towards her as I pulled into the apartment building, “You’ve been quiet this whole car ride.”

Caly’s voice was soft with concern, she reached for my arm before hesitating, letting it fall limply in her lap deflated.

“Are you… okay?” Her black eyes, where soft as ash worry smoldering in them.

I couldn’t help but acknowledge that she was still breathtaking.

“Huh?” my brain felt like every word was sucked up in her gaze, her dark eyes drawing me in like a black hole.

“I said are you okay?” she looked even more worried now her brows slightly furrowing.

“Oh! Oh um,” my brain finally turned back on letting me comprehend what she was saying, “your roommate he told me you had a sister. I guess it just surprised me”

“Oh,” she quietly said, casting a burning gaze out the window before looking back at me, “yes I have a big sister. Why is that surprising to you?”

“Oh well” I look away embarrassed, “I just, you never seemed like a little sister to me.”

“Well that would make sense I suppose,” I glance over confused, “I didn't grow up with her, my aunt raised me.”

“Oh,” I simply responded, “Why is that.”

“We should get started studying” She suddenly stated clearly uncomfortable.

I nod turning off the car.

"Of course, sorry I shouldn't have" I start unlocking the car ready to get out.

"It is fine," she muttered back, ending our conversation.

Sighing I get out feeling like the scum of the earth.

She's already starting to get textbooks out of the trunk stacking them on top of each other.

"Here let me help," I send her an apologetic smile holding out my arms to help, "we'll get done faster by working together." concern

I walk her into the apartment building, leading her to the elevator.

“Room 24-c,” I mutter to myself the room number, pressing the third-floor button.

The silence in the elevator was dense like a fog, suffocating me whenever I tried to think of anything to say.

Finally, the evaluator dinged opening its doors, sighing I was grateful for the escape.

“Um here my apartment is down the hall” I lead her down the hallway bringing her to our room, “and here we are! Home sweet home”

I grabbed my keys transferring the books to one of my hands pulling the keys from my bag and unlocking the door. 

Pushing open the door with my back I quickly walk over to the couch setting the books on it with a small bang.

“Man those are heavy…” I turn back to calytrix who was still in the doorway glancing around the room, “you can come in I’m sure those books are hurting your arms”

Walking in she still looks around before setting her pile next to mine.

“You have a nice place,” she says softly looking around more.

‘Well I technically share it with someone,” I glance at Alyssa’s door wondering if she’s home, “we split the rent fifty-fifty”

“I do a similar thing with my roommates,” she simply replied, settling out her stuff on the coffee table and couch tying her hair in a bun ready to start studying, “thank you again.” 

I looked back at her startled “why are you thanking me?”

“Well, you let me into your home to study” her binder was out, and it looked Pinterest perfect, “and you offered to make me coffee”

“Oh it really is nothing,” I get up walking into the kitchen starting up the cappuccino machine, “you agreed to taste test my coffee and talk to me so, it's a win-win!”

Calytrix looked over at me over her notes, a small smile gracing me with its presence, “I suppose if you really wish to see it as such.”

I couldn't help but return the smile grinding up the beans and starting the mixture pouring it into two cups. The moments come to me like second nature grabbing my special mixture of sugars and powder cream I use in all my coffee’s sprinkling it into the black liquid stirring it in.

“First round of coffee is ready,” I walked over handing calytrix the hot drink holding the other in my hand carefully, “be careful it's hot”

Her hands gently wrap around mine talking the drink out of my grip placing it on a coaster, “thank you I will enjoy it”.

“O-of course,” I blush slightly at her relaxed form, of course, I had seen her in the shop but her body curled up on the couch binder in lap a few textbooks were already open and pens ready, “um I hope you don't mind if I join you on the couch I need to finish this book”.

“Of course it's your house,” she scouts closer into herself making room for me.

Grabbing my backpack I settled across the couch from her relaxing into the soft cushion.

Slowly she relaxed her body unfurling as she continued to study.

The coffee in our cups went down with the sun, sounds of pages turning and scribbling became music further letting us sink into the cushions, legs tangling together.

Falling into a rhythm I would read, she would study, every few hours I got up and made a new batch of coffee to try and together we would drink and tell if it was bad or good.

Calytrix’s right leg pressed firmly against my skin. It felt almost wooden underneath the fabric making me blush in response, who knew calytrix was so muscular.

Next thing I remembered the sun had sunk and its place the moon sat along with a few bright stars.

I glanced up and the coffee was empty, calytrix was still studying her eyes glancing over each word and her other hand noting everything. 

“What time is it?” I glanced at my phone on the table pushing the power button to turn it on, the time read 1:33 am.

Letting out a yawn I untangled my legs from calytrix who still looked hard at work.

“It's 1:33 we should get to bed,” I started collecting the coffee cups and cleaning up the table, “I'm sorry, but I think you are going to have to sleepover tonight. I’m too tired to drive you back home”.

“Its okay,” she mumbles out still lasered focused on her paper, “I’m going to stay up a bit later to study”

I glanced at her eyes. The bags underneath them could hold bowling balls, “I respectfully disagree. You need to sleep.”

Finally, she looked up at me, annoyance creeping in her gaze “I appreciate your concern, but I’m perfectly fine Caroline”.

“You’re not perfectly fine Cal,” I counter putting the cups in the sink before walking back over, “you haven't been getting a lot of sleep. Here, I'll make a deal”

She sighed looking up, her black eyes were twinkling with their own starlight.

“I'll let you come over every day, after school, before school, heck even when I’m at work to study in peace,” I stammered slightly, “I’ll even show you how to use the coffee machine so you can make your own coffee” I add hoping to sweeten the deal.

She stays silent, her eyes never leaving mine, not like I wanted them to, her brain thinking about how this could work out. 

“Fine,” she finally conceded, closing her book and putting her pens away, “I will pack up and get some rest and, tomorrow you can teach me how to use the coffee machine”.

“Okay,” I reply cheerfully a new bounce in my step, “here ill go get you some pajamas.”

“Oh you don’t have to,” she starts but I already raced into my bedroom grabbing a pair of my old sweat pants that I had cut into booty shorts along with a long sleeve black sleep shirt with a panda on it. 

"Caroline really you don't have to, " She weakly opposed from the living room. 

"No no, I insist you can't sleep in jeans, " I opposed walking into the living room holding the clothes, "Here I have some old pajama shorts and shirt I have. "

She looked up curiously putting her pencil pouch back into her messenger bag. 

"Oh, " She replied cautiously, receiving the clothes from me, standing up she stood awkwardly looking for a spot to change, I nodded to the bathroom by my room," ah, thank you".

She shuffled over to the bathroom closing and locking the door changing as I walked into my room grabbing my favorite pajamas, a big T-shirt, and sleep shorts Aly had given me for Christmas. 

Slipping on the bow patterned shorts, I slipped off my shirt unlatching the bra I stopped as I heard knocking on my door. 

"Give me a second, " I called quickly, slipping over my white short sleeve, "okay you can come in".

The door opened as calytrix slightly leaned in, "sorry but I believe your roommate just got back."

" Oh, my apologies she stays out drinking I thought she had already gotten home," I replied embarrassed hoping Alyssa hadn't thrown up on anything, "is she okay? "

Calytrix shifted slightly, "Well she passed out in her room and someone else came in with her and passed out on the couch," Her body was still half-covered by the door not letting me see any of the lower half of her body. 

"Oh god," I sigh running my hand through my hair in frustration, "I'm so so sorry, you can take my bed"

I walked over ready to help the newest guest however I can. 

"It's fine I promise," She seemed to cover herself more with the door almost hiding from my gaze, "I'll just sleep on the floor or really I can walk home"

"Nonsense you're my guest,” I stood in front of the door waiting for calytrix to move when she didn't, I gently coughed into my hand trying to show I needed to get through.

She quickly looked up at me and for a second I saw a flash of fear burning through her eyes before it was buried again with her usual blank gaze.

She opened the door before I could ask, revealing her lower body, where her right leg should have been sat a prosthetic it looked like the rest of her body but it cut off right under her knee a little sock of plastic-wrapped about the lower half of her thigh.

I blinked surprised by the newest discovery but continued on anyway. It wasn't important that she had a prosthetic when she looked stunning in my old pajamas.

“So I assume they fit?” I motioned to the outfit blush rising to my cheeks with just how adorable she looked in the panda shirt.

Looking up I flinched, calytrix had slight tears in her eyes staring at me like I had lost my mind. Shock flooded her normally blank eyes, her brain trying to pick me apart to understand how I could just say that.

“Wha- what's wrong,” Quickly I have my hand on her cheek trying to comfort her, “d-did did I say something wrong?”

Slowly she blinked her face morphing as she tried to hold back her tears shaking her head at my question. Softly a tear trailed down her face, her body slightly leaned into mine requesting a hug.

I lightly wrapped my arms around her, scared to hurt the most precious thing that I had ever laid eyes on. Pulling her close her arms wrapped around my back pressing her face into my shoulder letting out a light sob. 

Worry consumed my mind as I gently led her over to the bed.

“Hey I got you, you're okay,” I nervously stated overwhelmed by the sudden tears leaning back I softly pulled her to her side on the bed making sure to be careful, “here I got you”.

She stayed close to me still crying, her body slightly shaking from the tears, her grip on me tight as I tangled our legs together making sure to be extra gentle around her prosthetic limb.

I need to research prosthetics and how to properly care for them but, looking down at the beautiful girl still in my arms holding on to me like I wasn't real I noted it would be a task for later. 

We laid together and I quietly tried to comfort her, holding her tightly. Eventually, the tears stopped, small butterfly kisses littered my shoulder as she blinked away any more tears.

We were both quiet, the only noise being the soft breath between us.

“I’m sorry,” calytrix softly said breaking the silence “I didn't mean to break down like that”

“No no it's okay,” I replied, the smell of old roses filling my nose making me softly pull her tighter, “are you okay though?”

She hesitates before melting into my touch nestling into the crook of my neck her breath hot against my skin.

“Yes,” she stated, her hands still holding me firmly, “I was just… I was scared to show you my limp”

I gently buried my face into her hair, she must have let it down when she changed, the smell of roses invaded every part of me.

“Why?” I softly asked voice muffled from her hair, “I don't think of you any less for it you are still my friend at the very least”.

She nodded.

“I understand it was foolish,” her voice was soft and regretful, “but I didn't want you to think of me any less, I have never liked my prosthetic so I do not enjoy others seeing it”

I nodded understanding where she was coming from slightly.

“I respect that and I respect you,” I replied, “but I promise I don't think any less of you, in fact, I think even higher of you now.”

“How so?” She asked a hint of tiredness slipped into her voice. 

“Well losing a limb can’t be easy, it must have been hard to adapt to everyday life,” my hand gently plates with her hair curling a hair around my finger before letting it go, “but also because that means you're about my height!”

She gently pulled back just enough to see my face, a confused quirk in her brows along with a shimmer of amusement lighting up her dark coal eyes.

“How so,” she amusingly started playing along.

“Well I thought you were about 6’4-6’5, but I just found out you're a foot shorter than that,” I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of me, especially the look of shock on Calytrix's face as the punchline hit her.

I froze as she grabbed a pillow lightly hitting me with it as I gave small shrieks of laughter, It was worth it though she was smiling the whole time.

Eventually, we calmed down. Calytrix laid beside me a dazzling smile still on her face, hair slightly messy from the previous acts of violence, a small yawn came out of her making me yawn in response.

“We should get some sleep,” I muttered, not sure what time it was anymore.

“Yeah,” she looked apprehensive though something was bothering her.

“What's wrong?” I softly asked scooting closer to her, “if you want me to sleep on the floor I will.”

“No no it's not that,” she replied not making eye contact, she swallowed down her embarrassment, “I need to take off the prosthetic to sleep at night”

Nodding I scoot back to let her gently sit up, seemingly uncomfortable, she glanced at me before looking back at her prosthetic. 

“Oh, here I'll give you space,” I scooted to the edge of the bed, getting up and walking out of the room hearing a small quiet thank you from calytrix.

Taking a breath I filled two glasses of water and grabbed the Tylenol from the bathroom counter.

Walking over to the passed out girl on the couch I picked up the books gently setting them against the wall with calytrixs messenger bag. Setting the headache cure next to the couch I laid a blanket over her tucking the stranger in.

Walking over to Alyssa's room I gently opened the door. Alyssa lay in her bed still in her nightclothes, sighing. I tucked her in ruffling the curled hair setting the Tylenol and water on the bedside table.

Stepping back into my own room, calytrix's fake leg laid at the end of the bed as she snuggled under the covers, I smiled ready to fall asleep. 

I turned off the light before getting in the bed crawling under the covers snuggling close to the pillow. The moonlight crept in along with calytrix’s rose scent as I fell asleep thankful that I didn't have to work tomorrow.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have nor know anyone who has an amputation so if I do something wrong please tell me and I will try my best to represent this community with the justice it deserves!


	6. I will make them watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Alyssa's perspective at the party.  
> This is a warning This chapter contains minor nonconsensual sexual activity in it, strong language, drinking. Generally, things that happen at parties. If this makes you uncomfortable I will mark the point where it turns sexual with *.

The party music blasted, bringing the beat up as I walked in the door. 

“HEY YOU DIPSHITS,” I yelled, making the closest people look up at me. I hold up the more expensive beer, making them cheer like drunk toddlers. “GUESS WHO BROUGHT THE GOOD STUFF!?”

“YEAH GO LYSSA!” Derek cheered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He reeked of alcohol.

Thank god, my father had been awful this week. I just wanted to drink till everything was numb.

“Thanks, Derek, just as long as I get to drink my weight in liquor I'll pitch in~,” I tease, setting the booze down on the table before grabbing a jello shot and downing it.

“A deal’s a deal Lyss,” he grabbed a beer and passed it to me, “You bring some good stuff, I'll get you wasted”.

I could already feel the booze in my system making the bass hit my bloodstream with a steady beat.

Grabbing another jello shot I joined a group of students surrounding a freshman chugging a beer.

“Chug! Chug! Chug!” they shouted. The girl didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat. Impressive.

Scars littered her body making zig-zags up her arms and across her chest, with a cheer, she shattered the beer bottle on the ground.

Intense, but alright. 

I hold up my jello in respect as a stranger grabs my arm, pulling me into a dance.

I don't know his name, I can't pinpoint his eye color, and the best part is that I don't care.

Moving with him is meaningless and just physical.

Perfect.

He grabbed my hips moving me against him as the music soared twirling me as a lady took me out of his grip.

Shooting him a fake sympathetic glance I moved in time with my new dance partner. I think her name was Daphne, but I couldn’t care less, grabbing a shot off the counter as she moved me around. 

Her hands moved up and down my sides as the bass shifted to a new song, blending together along with the time. 

Handing me another drink, I twirled out of her arms back into Derek’s.

“Oh hey~,” he cooed pulling me into his arms as we moved, “what are you up to, precious~”.

He flirted his hand moving down my back keeping me close as another man tried to wisp me away.

“Oh you know, the usual,” I replied looking for another shot of booze, tired of the flirting. “Dancing, drinking~”.

“Oh yeah?” He twirled me around, keeping me off my feet, “Same old, same old?”

“Seems I got to grind on some dude for a while before a girl grabbed me,” I chuckled, moving against him.

“Well I shouldn't get in your way, should I?” His breath was hot and meaningless against my shoulder. 

Bringing out my drink he must have snuck away from me he finished it off, handing it to a girl before handing me off to someone else.

The beat pounded the ground rattling our souls.

My hands collapsed with the figure’s moving my body with them, lyrics traveled meaninglessly through my head as a shot glass found its way in my hand. 

Bodies flooded around me, touching each other to convey in touch the feeling of freedom.

Father and frye would hate this… perfect.

My lips collided with the person who was dancing before spinning out of their grip, desperate to feel the crowd's energy around me.

The push and pull of bodies danced around me, a pair of hands grabbing my hips pulling me towards a new partner, long blonde hair spilling over my shoulder as she pulled me into a desperate and needy dance, hands dipping to my hips before being torn away again into another dance.

My eyes lingered over the crowd searching for my next quick pleasure before landing on the girl from earlier.

She leaned against the wall drinking alone a frown in her lips.

I wonder what's got a pole up her ass.

The crowd invited me into its dance again, twirling me to my destination moving with the rocking waves of the beat swaying out of rhythm but with the feeling of the song.

Hands grabbed my hips trying to pull me in only for me to move out.

I disappeared from the crowd just as I appeared, moving like a silly memory never meant to be remembered.

“You know, parties are meant to be enjoyed,” I chuckled, grabbing a beer bottle leaning next to the taller girl.

Her eyes shot at me, tensing up. 

“Oh- I um... I’m having fun,” she muttered into her drink nervously.

“Oh really? I couldn't tell,” Cheering started on the other side of the dance floor, someone probably took a high bet they're going to regret, “you know with the standing alone and the booze.”

She gave a puff of laughter, shaking her head.

“Oh and getting groped would be much more fun?” she quipped back.

“Touchè,” I admit, taking a swig from the cheap liquor, “I don't mind though. It's just touch… nothing more”.

She shakes her head at me, sipping her alcohol.

“I just came here to escape,” She admits, watching the swirling liquids in her glass, “my girlfriend is out doing research and the house is lonely. Heard college parties are supposed to be fun”.

I nod, understanding the bitter taste of loneliness on your tongue.

“Well you're not going to have much fun just sitting in the corner, sweet cheeks,” Derek cut in his arm already perched on my shoulder, “speaking of fun, I think we should head up the stairs and have some fun of our own, Lyss”.

He nodded to the girl even though she was sending death glares at him.

“She can join in too if you wish, I'm not picky,” He smiled like he had given me a courteous offer and I would be wooed by it.

Why do I sleep with this man again?

I topped off my beer and set it down, only to find another one being handed to me by him.

Oh yeah, cause he gets me shit-face wasted.

“Nah, I've got better things to do,” She stated going back to lone drinking.

Derek's grip on his beer tightened, “like what, drinking by yourself?”  
“Yep,” she pops the p trying to go back to her drinking.

***This is where it gets slightly sexual**

He puffs before pulling me towards the stairs, “We don't need that flat chested slut anyways, do we Lyss,” His hands slipped underneath my skirt like always, hand grazing my thighs and underwear.

I felt a hot gaze on my back which was unusual; everyone typically looks away when Derek starts getting handsy like this.

I shifted my gaze as he pushed further lips making sloppy kisses on my neck, the girl was staring with a dark look in her eyes. 

“Er- Derek, can we do this later? I was talking over there,” I complained, wiggling out of his grasp trying to get his hand away from my crotch.

“Aww, come on now Princess,” His voiced cooed in my ear making my ear moist with spit, “don't let that cunt get to you”

His hand slid up my body making a wave fear roll through me.

“Derek. Stop.” my voice grew panicked trying to get his hand out of my shirt, “I’m not in the mood right now, maybe later.”

“Why are you playing hard to get Lyss?” he chuckled, teeth biting my neck making me gasp in pain, “I always make sure you feel good don't I?”.

Panic began to consume me as he towered over me, hands trapping me in his grip.

“Hey jackass,” a familiar voice cut in, “she’s uncomfortable and told you to stop. Use your left hand if you’re really that desperate.”

I’ve never been so happy about someone interrupting a session.

***This is where it ends**

“Tch, Look, I get it, you’re jealous,” His hand shifted wrapping protectively around my back like a wolf keeping his fresh kill from vultures, “but we already asked if you wanted to join, and if I remember correctly, you said no”.

She let out a deep growl in frustration.

“Are you not even listening to her?” She shouted, holding the empty solo cup threatenly, “She said to stop!”  
The grip tightened around me as he rolled his eyes, “You don't know Alyssa like I do, she’s just playing hard to get! Aren't you, Princess?” His gaze landed on me, making my skin crawl as I stood there, unsure of what to do.

“Oh fuck you,” I heard the strange girl shout before Derek was stumbling, hands cushioning his black eye.

“FUCKING BITCH!” He shouted with a dangerous look in his eyes, “You're going to regret that!” 

She stood her ground fist clenched in rage while a small crowd gathered ready to see the fight chanting in excitement.

The beat shifted still thundering on far away from the current setting.

The crowd seemed to corner us making my already spiked adrenaline move on its own.

I raced grabbing the girls hand pulling her to the front door and out, my brain wasnt thinking just moving. My heels clacked on the concrete as I raced, my hand still firmly gripping the girl’s hand. We ran together. I don't know what we were running from, but what mattered is that we did it together. 

Finally we stopped, both panting as the cool spring air gathered around us, the crickets chirping in the distance. 

“I’m so sorry,” I apologized, collapsing on the ground, my feet aching from running in heels, “I don't know what came over me, I just…”

“It’s… it’s okay,” she huffed, sitting next to me, “why did you hang out with such a dick anyway”.

I pulled out my phone opening the uber app, my slightly sweaty palm smearing the screen. 

"Well he didn't seem like a dick," I huffed out breathing returning to normal while hooking us up with an uber, "got me drunk, gave me a good time so it didn't seem like a bad trade".

I didn't need to see her face to know the face of disgust she made.

Great job Alyssa, one more person thinks you’re a slut. I pushed the thought away, showing her my phone, the uber app pulled up.

“I have an uber coming to pick us up,” The night air was sweet, clinging to my skin. Spring would change to summer soon, “My name is Alyssa”

I try to start a conversation despite knowing she most likely doesn't want to talk to me.

“I’m Leonora, but call me Leo. Thank you for the uber,” she replied, giving me a thankful yet awkward nod.

“Of course, you got Derek off me,” I replied with a small smile cracking on my face. This is definitely new. “I don't know many other people would have done that.” 

“Really?” Her head snapped to me, anger lighting her eyes up like bolts of lightning, “It was clear you were uncomfortable, I was just doing what any reasonable person should do”.

“Yeah well, not a lot of people care,” I can't make eye contact with her, “me and him just kinda did it regularly and most people don't make it their business.”

She takes a breath to counter my claim as a strange car rolls to a stop in front of us.

“yer’ Alyssa Daw’on?” The woman's smoker voice croaks out rolling the window down a scar ran down her right eye, “names Hook, I'm ya uber”.

I glanced at her suspiciously checking the description of the car.

The name of the driver and description matched up.

“Oh, you are, sorry,” I quickly apologize standing up getting into her car, Leo entering behind me, “we didn't expect you to get here so fast.”

“Was nothin’ lass,” The rough voice responded. Scars were scattered all over her face and she seemed older than dirt, “I jus’ happened to be vis’in my wife's grave. Now where is y’all headin.”

Leo stayed quiet next to me, clearly unsure how to talk to the old woman.

“Oh, um... we’re going to 2020 Dayline Road,” I awkwardly replied before turning back to my companion. “What’s your address?”  
“Oh, I was… kinda hoping to maybe crash at your place.” She messed with her hands nervously, not looking me in the eyes, “My house is too quiet soIi was kinda hoping just to pass out tonight at someone else's.”

I blinked at her. She really wants to sleep with a whore like me around?   
“Oh, well then just there,” I replied dumbfounded.

“Alright, here we go,” she replied, hitting the gas.

* * *

  
  
  
  


After a slightly scary ride with Hook, we found out she worked in the army, has a son named Clover, a wife named Joy, and got the scratches in Afghanistan.

Leo was mostly quiet only really speaking when spoken too, and soon, the apartment complex was right in front of us.

“Thanks again, here’s your payment,” I pulled a twenty out of my wallet handing it to her as Leo got out of the car.

“Was nothin’ doll,” she took the money, putting it away, “ya’ll keep yourselves safe ya hear?”

“We will ma’am, thank you,” I replied, waving as she drove off.

“Well that was… interesting,” Leo suddenly said as she watched the car drive off into the distance. “but she was sweet at least.” 

“Yeah,” I replied, glancing at her nervously, “Um...okay, look, I know you said your had a girlfriend, but you arent trying to have sex with me, right?”

I ask, my voice meek as nerves played around with my head. 

“What, no??” she looked at me confused and a little weirded out, “like I said I have a partner, and I don’t think of you like that.”  
See you grossed her out and now she thinks you're really a whore who sleeps with everyone.

“Oh no no, I wasnt saying I wanted to,” I stammered out, my intoxicated state forcing tears to my eyes, “I just didnt want to have sex with you, I- oh no that probably sounded terrible.”  
Quickly her hands were holding mine as she pulled them away from my hair.

Wha? When did i?

“Hey, let’s get you inside, okay?” Leo nervously said, holding my arms away from my head, “it’s late and you’ve been through a lot tonight.”

I sniffled and nodded as I pulled her into the complex with me.

“We need to head to the third floor,” I instructed, leaning on Leo as she pressed the button, “my room number is 24-C. Oh, and I have a roommate but she should be asleep by now. You can pass out on our couch and she’ll drive you home in the morning”

Caroline was such a good friend, she always took care of me and made sure I had some painkillers in the morning.

Heat rushed my face as I felt tears again from guilt and shame.

“She is a very good friend,” I sniffled out, “you would like her very much.”  
“She sounds like one, I’m sure I’ll like her,” Leo awkwardly replied, letting me lean my weight on her as the elevator dinged, “you said room 24-C?”

I nodded and sniffled more as my brain critiqued me.

“21, 22, 23... Ah,” Leo held her hand out for my key inserting after I fished it out of my pocket.

Opening the door the living room lights were on along with Caroline's bathroom and bedroom.

“Caroline must be awake,” I stated aloud, taking my weight off of Leo, “you take the couch, I'll take my bed.”

“Oh, okay,” she nervously replied, walking me to my bedroom before flopping down on the couch, “goodnight.”

Wait, wasn't I supposed to offer her the bed and take the couch…?

My manners felt lost to me in my sleep.

“Night!” I replied, stumbling into bed.


End file.
